


A Fiancé’s Promise

by DeceptiveLies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anbu Hyuuga Neji, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Forced Marriage, Marriage Contracts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceptiveLies/pseuds/DeceptiveLies
Summary: Neji Hyuga did not want to be stuck on a useless long term mission babysitting the new fiancé of the Daimyo's son, especially considering that she could handle herself. Naruto Uzumaki did not want to be forced into a political marriage. Yet here they both were. Neji just hoped he would survive this mission with his sanity intact, because Naruto surely was an odd one. Fem!Naruto Also on FFN.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	A Fiancé’s Promise

Neji brushed the silky tendrils of hair away from his eyes, his gaze firmly planted on the odd sight before him. He truly did not get paid enough to deal with this, so instead of interjecting, an act that did not seem wise at this very moment, he stood back in the shadows and allowed the events to occur. He was an ANBU, unless his Hokage's life was in danger he would not move. Even if he _was_ certain that someone was about to spill blood in this office at any given moment.

The blond civilian before him was absolutely beautiful. She must have been around his age, with deep whiskers carved into her cheeks, and cerulean blue eyes that lit up with each comment that slipped past her lips. Her long blond hair was pinned up intricately in a loose bun, small tendrils framing her face elegantly as she grinned charmingly. He would have been floored by her absolutely stunning visage; if she wasn't an absolute nutcase.

The suicidal civilian rolled her eyes dramatically, "Four guards, is that too much to ask for baa-chan?"

Tsunade growled, her hand quickly chucking an empty bottle of sake at the girls head, "How many times have I told you not to call me that, you brat?!"

The girl easily avoided the bottle, which crashed loudly on the wall behind her, "As many times as I've told you that it's not my fault you're just an old hag!"

The foreign civilian, despite her status, _obviously_ had extensive ninja training. _No one_ beyond the most seasoned of jonins could easily avoid a bottle thrown by Tsunade Senju, and this girl was definitely someone with power. She wore an expensive orange kimono, the shade hurting his very sensitive eyes, yet her very stance excluded power. A flash of his byakugan and his hunch was confirmed; the girl was a ninja. Her chakra was perhaps the most dense he had ever seen, dwarfing even the Hokage's who was currently standing and yelling in her face. He would have told the Hokage about his suspicions regarding the odd girl, but it seemed as though it wasn't needed. Tsunade-sama certainly seemed well acquainted with the blond.

"Why do _you_ of all people even _need_ a guard?" Tsunade bit out, her eye twitching in irritation as the blond plopped down on a seat in front of her and began examining her nails carelessly.

"Do you always question your clients like this? You would think that the money I'm offering to pay would keep the irritating digging to a minimum," The girl responded flippantly.

Tsunade's grip on her glass bottle tightened, the glass shattering and spreading across the office, "I have half a mind to beat you into a pulp."

The idiotic teen laughed, a perfectly manicured brow raising in amusement, "And risk a political catastrophe? Not even you're _that_ clumsy."

Tsunade's fists clenched, "The next time I see your sensei, I'm going to _kill_ him. What the hell has that perverted depraved man been teaching you?"

"Oh you know, this and that," the girl waved absentmindedly, "You know Ero-sennin, he's determined to pass down his legacy onto me."

Tsunade paused, "You don't mean to say…"

The blond snorted, "Who do you think edits those books of his? You think he trusts a stranger to do so?"

The Hokage, arguably one of the strongest and most powerful kunoichi's in the world, took a swig of her drink as she resignedly muttered, "Of course he did. Why not? It only makes sense to get your 18 year old god daughter to edit porn."

The civilian nodded seriously, "Yup. Made sense to me. But I was 15 when I started editing his books, I've been getting a small cut of his profit for the last three years now, so it's not like I mind. Plus, his work is entertaining at least."

"I don't get paid enough to deal with this," Tsunade grumbled into her drink.

The beautiful girl tilted her head, "How much _do_ you get paid? I've always wondered. Old Man Daimyo gets paid a _stupid_ amount of money each year, do you get paid as much as him Baa-chan?"

Neji blinked. How has this girl not _died_ yet? She was blatantly impertinent at best and flat out treasonous at worst.

Apparently Tsunade agreed with his sentiments, "Do you not understand the meaning of respect you little brat?! Stop calling world leaders by derogatory nicknames!"

"Meh," she shrugged, "Hasn't caused me too many problems yet."

"Naruto, you're a complete pain in my ass and I thank Kami every single day that you're not one of my ninjas," Tsunade sighed.

The girl, whose name was apparently Naruto, burst out into laughter, "I _amuse_ you Baa-chan. You know that you love me."

"Debatable. _Highly_ debatable."

"So, do the old idiots on your council know that I'm here yet?"

Seriously, how this girl was still alive continued to allude him.

"Not formally, but I wouldn't be surprised if a few of them have already been made aware."

"Huh. So I'm guessing that bastard Danzo hasn't croaked yet?"

 _How_ has she not been assassinated or hung for treason?

"No Naruto, he's still alive," Tsunade just seemed resigned to the young blond.

"Damn. Never liked the bastard, he always was a creep," Naruto remarked.

"Naruto, why are you here?" Tsunade questioned with a pained sigh.

Naruto grinned, "We've been over this Baa-chan. Are you going senile in your old age?"

"Talk before I disembowel you."

"Wow, temperamental much? Anyways, Ren is being unreasonable and wants me to get a shinobi bodyguard," Naruto explained with an annoyed grimace.

"You. He wants _you_ , Naruto 'The Bloody Whirlpool' Uzumaki, to get a shinobi guard," Tsunade stated incredulously.

Neji could understand his leaders confusion. He'd seen the bingo books, The Bloody Whirlpool was an S-ranked kunoichi for a reason. The non registered ninja was infamous for her battles against the old organization, the Akatsuki. Practically single handedly bringing down most of the S-ranked members, with a bit of help from others. If this girl was she, then having a guard was ridiculous at best.

The Uzumaki rolled her eyes, "Trust me, I know how ridiculous it sounds. But his younger brothers fiancé was attacked last week and now he's panicking. I tried telling him that _no one_ is suicidal enough to even _think_ about attacking me, but for some reason he's convinced that I'll accidentally insult the wrong person and have assassins sent after me. Ridiculous right?"

No. Not ridiculous at all. In fact, this Ren sounded a lot more mentally stable than the blond civilian before him.

"Yeah. _Ridiculous_ ," Tsunade sarcastically deadpanned, "I'd honestly like nothing more than to deny your request, but the last thing I want is for the Daimyo to start a political war with us. So congratulations, you have your guard."

"Perfect," Naruto grinned, sharp canines visible even from Neji's standpoint, "I'll take a team of four jonins please."

"No."

"Oh come on Baa-chan! Don't be difficult!"

"Do you _really_ think I'll let four of my jonin go on a long term mission to protect some pampered princess that is more than capable of protecting herself?"

"Pampered princess?" Naruto sputtered, "That was a low blow granny."

"Point is, I'm not letting four of my jonin go on a pointless mission. No."

"Come on! I'll pay _really_ well!"

"Are you even trying to disprove the whole pampered princess thing?"

"Ugh Granny! Be reasonable here, my fiancé is actually worried about me."

Tsunade paused, "And you actually care?"

Naruto shuffled in her seat awkwardly, "Well _no._ Not really. But he's being annoying about my protection, and it's either I deal with shinobi from Konoha or he'll stick an _entire_ samurai squad on me. Do you _know_ how irritating samurai squads are?"

"I can give you three chunin," Tsunade bartered, seemingly tired of arguing with the S-ranked girl.

"If I go back with chunin, the Daimyo would have my head decorating his castle gates."

Tsunade felt her eye twitch, "I can give you _one_ jonin. Only one and not a single shinobi more."

Naruto sighed, "I'm not going to get a better offer, am I?"

"Not a chance blondie."

"Make it an ANBU and you've got yourself a deal."

Tsunade groaned, "Why an ANBU? Wouldn't any old jonin be good enough for her highness?"

Naruto scowled, "Stop calling me that Granny. An ANBU would just be more convenient for my needs."

"I must ask, is this contract one with the Daimyo and his court, or with you directly?" Tsunade shrewdly questioned.

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Well, Daimyo-jiji really didn't care one way or another if I got a guard, he reasoned that I could easily take care of myself. Ren hasn't really said anything about the particulars either, and since I'm the one footing the bill…"

"You want an ANBU that will listen to you as a client and not your fiancé. Fair enough," Tsunade nodded.

Naruto frowned, "Do you think that's a little manipulative of me?"

"Not at all," Tsunade said firmly, "You've been forced into this political marriage Naruto. You need all the tools you can get your hands on."

Naruto paused, "Did you just call your ANBU a tool?"

Tsunade growled, "Do you want one or not?"

The girl rapidly nodded her hand, "Sorry Baa-chan, I'll play nice. Promise."

The Hokage sighed deeply, her fingers massaging her temples in annoyance, "I _really_ don't get paid enough for this."

Naruto snorted, "It could be worse, I could actually be one of your ninjas and then you'd have to deal with me on a daily basis."

"Kami forbid," Tsunade shuddered, "Raven. Report."

No. No no no no no no no. Fuck no. Not him. Kami above _please_ not him. Neji shunshined smoothly, landing silently across from his Hokage in a kneel, his raven mask firmly attached to his face, "Hokage-sama."

Naruto jumped a bit in her chair, "Dude how long has he been in this room?"

Tsunade shot a look at the blond, " _How_ are you an S-ranked ninja if you can't even sense chakra in the same room as you?"

Neji was wondering about the exact same thing.

Naruto shrugged, "I'm a chakra powerhouse and brawler. Chakra sensing is not in my repertoire, at least not when I'm out of sage mode."

Tsunade rolled her eyes before returning her gaze to her shinobi, "I assume you have overheard the mission parameters?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Neji affirmed monotonously. Oh please say that he had to go inform the other poor bastard that got stuck with this job. Not him. He didn't think his sanity could handle it.

"You will be assigned as a body guard for Naruto Uzumaki, S-ranked non-affiliated shinobi and civilian, fiancé to the eldest son of the Daimyo. You will make sure that she is not harmed. You will make sure that she does not need to fight at all. Keep her safe until her wedding, then the mission is completed. Mission will last seven months. Pack accordingly, you leave at dawn," Tsunade directed.

Fuck.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," he emotionlessly responded.

"Umm, can we actually make it noon? I'm here with a bunch of merchants and samurai guards, and I assure you that none of us want to leave prior to noon if we have to walk the civilian way," Naruto interjected sheepishly.

"Noon it is," Tsunade easily agreed, "Raven you are dismissed."

With a sharp nod at his leader, Neji silently shunshined away. This mission was going to be awful, he just knew it.

* * *

Neji had his bags packed in record timing, he never did have too many personal affects. With a sigh he took off his mask, the raven like visage staring back at him imposingly. It was a terrifying mask, he'd admit. However he did not enjoy the jokes that came with his codename being a bird, although thankfully no one outside of the Hokage and his personal team knew his alias. Most of his friends were aware of his position in the ANBU, the tattoo that colored his right shoulder easily recognizable with the tank tops he now preferred to wear. His alias, however, was still a mystery to most.

Seven months he'd be away from his village. It wasn't the longest mission he'd ever been on, but it was up there. It wasn't even an interesting mission, he'd been delegated to literally babysitting a Princess. For that was what Naruto was. She was to wed the Prince of Fire Country, making her a Princess in the eyes of the nation. She didn't seem like the type.

Despite her obvious beauty, as well as the care that undoubtedly went into her appearance, she seemed more like a brawler than a member of the royal court. She was elegant, and truth be told he could not foresee how she would manage herself in a political situation, however it was obvious to him that the girl would much rather be hunting members of the Akatsuki than playing nice with politically powerful people. Neji wondered how she had been drawn into the situation, why it was _she_ that was forced into a political marriage with the Daimyo's son of all people.

Neji shook his head from the thought. It wasn't his problem to worry about. Naruto Uzumaki was a grown woman, she could handle her own personal affairs. And anyways, despite her sheer audacity regarding disrespect, she was stunningly gorgeous. It would make sense that the future Daimyo would want this peerless beauty for himself.

With a sigh he strolled into the main house, it was time to inform his clan head of his mission. With a sharp nod at the serious looking man behind the imposing desk, he greeted, "Hello, uncle."

Hiashi took a moment to finish signing his paper, turning his light lavender gaze onto his favored nephew, "Neji, what can I do for you."

"I have been assigned a long term mission. Duration 7 months. Effective immediately."

"Parameters?"

"Confidential."

Hiashi nodded slowly, "Be safe, Neji."

"I will, Uncle."

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki had always known that she was fated to be married off to the Daimyo's son as though she were nothing but livestock. The ink on the marriage contract had long dried by the time she was old enough to even _think_ about contesting it. Growing up in the Land of Whirlpools, her ancestral home, the grumpy old council members made it perfectly clear how she would be of use to them. She was a jinchuriki, but the Land of Whirlpools no longer had a shinobi force, so she was useless to them in that respect. No, it was her other quality that made her a veritable catch.

Naruto Uzumaki was the daughter of the Forth Hokage, and thus carried along with her a modicum of political power from her father's old supporters. The Daimyo, once being made aware of her rather impressive lineage, was quick to draw up the contract between the then fourth month old girl and his eldest son, who was already three years of age. Once the girl turned 18, and his son in turn reached the age of 21, she would be recalled to the Land of Fire where they had exactly one year to be wed. She had made her way to the palace five months ago. Her wedding was only seven short months away.

Naruto chuckled as she strolled down the streets of Konoha, waving jovially at various civilians she had passed on the street. She wondered what her life would be like if she grew up here in Konoha, the place of her birth and the one her parents both died to protect. If the Third Hokage hadn't given the baby jinchuriki up to her clan members when she was only fresh out of the womb.

She would be a registered ninja, certainly. She may have even been Hokage by now. Jiraiya would have certainly still trained her though, the old pervert would never have missed a chance to corrupt his god daughter. She remembered the first time he had come to the Land of Whirlpools, back when she was only 12 years of age. He had demanded, none too kindly, that the council allow Naruto to travel with him as he trained her.

She was a jinchuriki, and thus a risk to everyone near if she couldn't be properly trained in the ninja arts. This was the only reason the damn old bastards let her go. Ero-sennin didn't know about her marriage contract, not until five months into the training trip when Naruto offhandedly mentioned it. It was the first time she had seen her mentor truly dissolve into a murderous rage.

He had ran back to the Land of Whirlpools, anger pouring out from him in waves as he confronted the old bastards that had ruined her life so effectively. But it was too late. She was already promised to the Daimyo's son, and nothing could be done about it.

He offered to hide her. His whisper low and treasonous as he laid out the potential plan. She would be free, a fugitive perhaps, but free. Naruto cried as she refused. The political backlash from the act of her disappearance would be too much to handle. Konoha would be the first and immediate suspects, and the economy would never survive if the Daimyo turned his rage towards his own hidden village. Jiraiya agreed, however sadly. It was the first and only time she had seen the man shed tears, and it was fully on her behalf. She didn't think she could love a person more.

So they did the only thing they could do, they ignored the upcoming date as they traveled throughout the elemental nations. Their grins upturned in constant laughter as Ero-sennin crafted the girl into an S-ranked not-really-a-true-shinobi. The Akatsuki first attacked when she was fifteen, but by then she was ready for them. Together the two laid waste to the organization, although it did take a few years to do so. They had assistance, the Godaime Kazekage Gaara was all too happy to offer his only friend assistance in the matter, disposing of Diedara and Sasori himself when they came to take him.

It was not the most glamorous of lives, but to Naruto it was perfect. She had Ero-sennin, a man who loved her as though she were his own daughter, and various other friends she had made throughout her travels. She loved that life, constantly training and bettering herself in the shinobi arts. Her 18th birthday came too soon, and with it she was forcibly separated from the only family she ever had.

The Daimyo's palace was vast and beautiful. With her new position came a battalion of maids and servants, all ready for every whim that may strike her fancy. It was the promise of an easy life, one full of riches and whatever else her heart could desire. It was stifling.

And then there was Ren. Her fiancé. She didn't know what to think of the man. After all, it wasn't like she even truly knew him. Dinners were always spent with the family, yet it mostly featured stifled conversation between the Daimyo and his sons as they discussed foreign policy and trade. The conversations bored Naruto to tears. Apart from that she saw very little of her betrothed, he spent most of his time in various meetings and such, whilst she spent an inordinate amount of time in the garden training.

That was her biggest relief. It seemed as though the Daimyo liked the idea of having an S-ranked ninja in his family, and thus he spared no expense in having a training guard built for his new daughter-in-law. It was a gift from her new family, and one she had cherished deeply.

It was disconcerting to Naruto how many people she now legally had to consider family. As an orphan, the very notion of family was all but foreign to her. Now she had not only a future husband, but his parents, his three brothers and one sister, as well as two sister in laws. It was truly mind boggling. The thought of her in-laws made the girl wince, and thus she redirected her thoughts to other matters of importance.

The assassination attempt last week was harrowing. The second princes fiancé was attacked on her way to the capital square, a mere five minute walk from the palace. She hadn't seen the knife coming, but thankfully her chunin guard had. Her life was only narrowly saved, and the implication sent the entire castle into disarray. Naruto did not worry for herself, she did not survive so many altercations against the most menacing missing-nins the world had to offer only to be killed by a sloppy assassin. Yet still her fiancé worried.

It was odd. Ren had never given her the time of day before, although now he insisted on a shinobi guard despite being _intimately_ aware of her dangerous reputation. Naruto sighed, it was the kimono's she bet. She hated wearing the stuffy things, but apparently it was unseemly for a woman of her status to walk around wearing revealing ninja clothing. She could scoff at the thought, the kimono was way worse than her jumpsuit. Nonetheless, the outfit probably didn't help in reminding those in the castle that despite her betrothal, she was a dangerous not-really-ninja first. But Ren insisted, and really having an ANBU following her around all the time couldn't hurt. It was better than those annoying samurai's she's been forced to deal with thus far; the idiots were literally good for nothing.

She just hoped that this ANBU Raven could survive life in the Daimyo's court.

* * *

Neji had arrived fifteen minutes prior to noon, his personal affects all sealed and stored. He had just left the Hokage's office, where the woman had given him a detailed file on all palace personnel and residents. He left his face uncovered, as heavily suggested by the Hokage, the less people that connected him to the assassin Raven, the better.

He spied Naruto fairly quickly, her musical laughter catching his ears as she walked towards the village gates, a small smile gracing her face as she conversed with what seemed to be a merchant.

She did not seem to notice him until she was a mere meter away from him, which caused him to wonder just once more on _how_ this girl managed to survive up till now, but when she did see him she politely greeted, "Hello ninja-san."

Neji nodded sharply at the girl, extending his arm for a handshake, "Naruto Uzumaki, my name is Neji Hyuga. I have been assigned as your guard for the next seven months, I hope that we will work well together during the upcoming months."

Naruto's eyes shone with understanding as she shook his hand, "Hyuga-san, it is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for accepting this mission, and I hope that you will make yourself at home amongst the Daimyo's court."

Well. This polite façade was certainly different from his first impression of her back in the Hokage's office. Perhaps she _was_ capable of producing some modicum of respect.

"Please, call me Neji. Formalities are much too crossing to bare when we are to be working together so frequently." He had assumed that she would be much more comfortable with a bit of informality, if her conversation with the Hokage was any sign.

Naruto laughed kindly, "A man who shares my own principles, how refreshing. Then, please call me Naruto."

Neji nodded, "As you wish, Naruto."

"I would like to introduce you to those who will be traveling with us today. This is Akashi and this is Yuki. Merchants of the capital who have come with us to Konoha for trade. My samurai guard will be accompanying us as well," Naruto introduced, gesturing towards the eight samurai who stood around them in formation.

Neji narrowed his lavender colored eyes, "Will they be still assigned to you once we reach the capital?"

Thankfully, Naruto shook her head, "No, they were only here to escort me until I could hire a ninja. With a shinobi of your caliber following me, I do not need the entourage."

Thank Kami. Samurai guards were annoying.

"Well then, if we would like to make camp before dusk, we should start moving," Neji spoke.

"Of course," Naruto agreed, "Everyone, let's go."

Naruto almost groaned as they made their way out of the village. Out of all the shinobi that Tsunade could have assigned, she had to choose the single _prettiest_ man she had ever seen? Neji Hyuga will cause her problems in the future, she could almost see it.


End file.
